Morisuke Yaku
is a third year student from Nekoma High. He is one of the team's liberos. Appearance Standing at 165 cm, Yaku is insecure about his height, and his teammates have once stated that it's a taboo subject after Lev pointed it out (he was subsequently kicked by Yaku). He has light brown hair and eyes, and is often seen wearing his Nekoma jersey or tracksuit. Personality Yaku is respected for his abilities as a strong libero. Karasuno's libero, Nishinoya, had confronted him about his talent as a libero from his experience of playing against him in the same position. Off the court, he is supportive of his team and often takes on a parental role when speaking toward, or of them, similar to Sugawara. Because of this, Yaku and Sugawara get along well. Lev seems find Yaku's anger "Scary", Kuroo also referred to him as a demon senpai and was shown to be a rather honest, straightforward person who's very confident about his skills. Yaku was shown playing with his juniors' hair (eating their food too) showing his teasing and personality is very similar to Sugawara's. Background Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Yaku is introduced as Nekoma High's third year starting Libero in Chapter 27 as he is breaking up an embarrassing encounter between Karasuno's Tanaka and his teammate, Taketora. Tokyo Expedition Arc Yaku left a rather huge impact during the Tokyo Expedition arc. Where the manga teaches readers more about the Libero role. As Nishinoya tells Hinata and Tanaka more about the reasons he admires the other Libero so much. Spikers seem to fear spiking his way. Like it was shown in the manga when Bokuto continued trying to avoid the libero as much as possible. This leads to Bokuto having so much trouble spiking straights. During the Nekoma - Nohebi game, Yaku had made a rather dangerous save both the audience and his team went crazy about, It gave the other team so much trouble trying to catch it, But his risky move leaded him to injure his right ankle. It was mentioned by Kuroo that his team was defeated by Yaku during middle school, While Yaku said he doesn't remember Kuroo at all. Statistics Yaku's skills (as a libero) rival those of Nishinoya. He can even steadily receive Asahi's strong spikes (just after he faced it the first time). This is what made Nishinoya respect Yaku's abilities as a strong libero. In other words, he has a keen sense of receiving. Relationships Kōshi Sugawara They first met during the Nekoma vs Karasuno practice match when Taketora and Tanaka were causing trouble. Sugawara and Yaku apologized to each other for their teammates and soon bonded over their similar positions of being caretakers for their teams. Yaku and Sugawara have a similar personality type, and are seen conversing in a friendly manner on multiple occasions. Lev Haiba Lev is Yaku's friend and "student", who he coaches regularly in receiving. The two appear to be close. However, a short-tempered aspect of Yaku's personality is also demonstrated through his relationship with Lev, usually when the latter pokes fun at his lack of height. Tetsurō Kuroo Although Kuroo and Yaku played against each other in middle school, they didn't actually meet until they joined the volleyball club during their first year of high school. Because Yaku's team wrecked Kuroo's and Kuroo was much taller than Yaku, their relationship started off very badly. They would often disagree on minor things, such as girl's hairstyles and favorite foods. One day during practice, all the freshmen members had to say their goals and aspirations out loud. To their surprise, both Kuroo and Yaku declared that they wanted to dominate nationals. This helped them to put aside their differences and become teammates who trust each other. Kuroo was also shown calling Yaku in names like as "Yakkun" and "Demon Senpai". Trivia *Favorite food: Stir-fried vegetable. *Current concern: His kouhai are causing him all kinds of worry. *His birthday falls on World Cat Day. *His star sign is Leo. *He is in a college prep class. *Unlike Kuroo, he prefers meat, girls with short hair, spicy curry, Molten volleyballs, and going to the mountains during the summer. *While people usually call him "Yaku", Kuroo and Bokuto were shown calling him "Yakkun", and Nishinoya calls him "Morisuke". *'Nomenclature' **Morisuke (衛輔) - Protecting Help '' **Yaku (夜久) - ''Long Ago Night Quotes * "Yamamoto, stop immediately picking fights with people. It makes you look like an idiot." (To Taketora, Chapter 27) * "Nishinoya His skills as a libero are at such a high level, and yet far from being conceited, he just looks intently forward... That's pretty frightening." (To Sugawara, Chapter 34) * "You know, getting nicks and bruises... that's the same as breathing for me. And this entire year, I've managed to avoid any serious injuries or illnesses... So why of all days did it have to be today?" (To the Nekoma team, Chapter 199) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:3rd Year